Vincent Godfrey
This article is about Godfrey's character biography. For the character's appearance in the Shadowfang Keep instance, see Lord Godfrey (tactics). Lord Vincent GodfreyQuest:A Man Named Godfrey is a renegade nobleman from Gilneas who opposed his king, Genn Greymane, after discovering that he and many of his people had been afflicted with the worgen curse. After committing suicide rather than acknowledge a worgen as his lord, Godfrey's body was recovered and reanimated by the Forsaken, but after turning on them as well, he fled into the abandoned ruins of Shadowfang Keep, where he and his followers remain. Biography Godfrey is first encountered by Worgen players during the Worgen invasion of Gilneas City. He disaproves of Genn's decision to release Crowley, but is loyal to his king. He later travels with the refugees while Crowley and the Player Characters create a diversion. Following the evacuation of Gilneas City, the player awakens in the stocks in Duskhaven, where Godfrey tells Krennan Aranas that it is "time to put this one down" in accordance with protocol. However, King Greymane intercedes, asking if those who gave their lives so the survivors could escape were following "protocol". This interaction and later actions reveal that Godfrey is prejudiced against those that have been afflicted with the worgen curse. During the climax of the worgen starting experience, Godfrey - joined by other eastern lords - turns on the Gilnean defenders after he discovers that King Greymane is a worgen. He kidnaps Greymane and holds him for ransom, believing he would be able to save Gilneas if he turned the king over to the Forsaken. Afterwards, once Genn is saved by players, Godfrey commits suicide by jumping off a cliff, preferring to die rather than have a worgen as his king. After death Lord Godfrey is later raised as a Forsaken himself by the val'kyr. Once he is returned to "life", now as a level ?? boss, he leads the attack against Pyrewood Village, where Lord Darius Crowley and other survivors of Gilneas have settled. He later kidnaps Crowley's daughter Lorna and holds her for ransom as commanded by Sylvanas, where he would rather kill her and raise her as a member of the forsaken, hoping to force a ceasefire between the Gilneas Liberation Front and the Forsaken. After Darius surrenders to Sylvanas Windrunner at the shattered Greymane Wall Godfrey betrays her, shooting and killing the Banshee Queen (who is shortly afterward resurrected by the val'kyr). Now wanted by both the Alliance and the Horde, Godfrey makes a run for nearby Shadowfang Keep. Shadowfang Keep Lord Godfrey replaces Archmage Arugal as the final boss of Shadowfang Keep in both normal and heroic modes. Quotes Blizzcon 2010 Worgen Cinematic Movie Premiere "Look at what you've become. Those cursed beasts... they've left you nothing more then just another wretched mongrel. Do you even remember what you did to your friends? Your kind... haunting the wilds unchecked... until we found you. They've kept you alive, because they still believe you can be saved. To which... I must ask: is there even a shred... of humanity left within you? Perhaps. We will find out... soon enough." (Lord Godfrey) Note that this is a copy of the in-game cutscene subtitles. Duskhaven WoW Insider provided a blogged transcript of a conversation between King Genn Greymane, Royal Chemist Krennan Aranas, and Lord Godfrey, officially confirming Greymane's presence in the upcoming expansion:BlizzCon 2009: Live blogging the Cataclysm new starter zones : : : : Quests As a quest giver ;Gilneas City * * * ;Duskhaven , Gilneas * ;Allen Farmstead , Gilneas * * * * * In Silverpine Forest: * * * As a quest objective In the Ruins of Gilneas: * In Shadowfang Keep: * * Media Images Greymane_IntroPic.jpg|Lord Godfrey in Worgen Blizzcon cinematic LordGodfrey.jpg|Lord Godfrey in Duskhaven LordGodfreyAF.jpg|Lord Godfrey within the cellar at the Allen Farmstead LordGodfreyTR.jpg|Lord Godfrey at Tempest's Reach just before his suicide Lord Godfrey Forsaken.jpg|Lord Godfrey as a Forsaken Videos File:How To 5-Man Heroic Lord Godfrey Trivia *Though unconfirmed by Blizzard, the surname of this character could be a reference to the Lord Godfrey character appearing in Ridley Scott's Robin Hood. This character poses as an English agent, but in reality, he seeks to weaken the country from within by starting a civil war, so his real master (the French king) can assault and conquer England. This is similar to Vincent Godfrey, who poses as an ally of the Gilneans, but later aids and serves the Forsaken (albeit for a limited time) in their assault on Gilneas. Another similarity between the two Godfreys are their plans to betray their king: where Scott's Godfrey wants to provoke a civil war by murdering king Richard, Vincent Godfrey kidnaps king Greymane with the intention of handing him over to the Forsaken. *The surname could also be a reference to real-world cryptozoologist Linda Godfrey, who has been investigating stories of werewolf creatures in Wisconsin, Minnesota and Michigan. *While in Silverpine, an undead Godfrey periodically says: . This is a reference to Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight, in which Alfred Pennyworth described The Joker saying the very same words: "Some people want to watch the world burn". Patches and hotfixes * References External links Excluding Shadowfang Keep Category:Humans Category:Independent undead Category:Mages Category:Quest givers Category:Gilneas NPCs Category:Gilneas City NPCs Category:Silverpine Forest NPCs Category:Curse of the Worgen characters Category:Forsaken